ctc_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pallet
Pallet is a male contestant and the winner of CTC Fans Vs Favorites. He also debuted into CTC Season 1. Pallet was CTC's very first ever super fan. He was incredibly engaged in the competition even when it was incredibly underground and not too many people knew about it. This makes Pallet a very easy contestant to root for and his dedication to the competition definitely shows through his performance in the game. Personality CTC 1 "Palette has a short attention span. He can get very bossy which irritates some people. He is normally a laugh and fun to be around. He thinks that if he joins the show he will have to change his personality so people like him. He just wont be himself on the show. Unless you put the effort in to be his friend. Then he'll be completely honest with you." Gameplay Summary CTC 1 Pallet debuted half way into CTC 1, after debuting he performed very well in the challenges and didn't really rub anyone in the game the wrong way, only receiving one vote against him. Unfortunately, towards the end of the game Pallet found himself in a 0 vote tie with Toothpaste. Pallet ended up losing the tie-breaker challenge, causing his elimination. CTC 4 Pallet had a very dominant presence in CTC 4, slipping up very minimally and almost never being at risk of elimination. Pallet's strategy carried him throughout the entire game and he was able to pick off the competition with the help of his close allies. Mostly with the help of Painty, who was willing to completely sacrifice everything in order to further Pallet into the game. Despite getting to the final 3 together, Painty was eliminated due to performing the worst in the final immunity challenge. Pallet faced off against Ribbon in the finals, who had been receiving pointers from former winner Double Bass. Despite many people rooting for Ribbon, who had a very likeable underdog story, Pallet was able to pull of a far superior finale performance and win the season with an 80 point lead over her. Trivia * Pallet is actually misnamed. His name should be Palette, which refers to a paint palette. The word pallet usually refers to a crude wooden frame. * Pallet is tied with Light Switch for having the best placement average of any individual character, with an average finish of 3rd between 2 seasons. ** The similarities between these characters are actually quite striking. Both of their users won CTC on their third attempt (on the 2nd time using the winning character) and both debuted into a season and placed 5th in said season. * Pallet's user has competed in CTC 4 times and placed in the final 5 every time he has competed. * Pallet holds the record for the most contestants beaten in a single season, due to winning the season with the largest cast size. * Pallet is the first winner to not win the game on his first attempt. * With a finish of 5th/17, Pallet is the worst finishing debuter. ** Light Switch also finished in 5th, but technically beat 4 more people. Category:5th Place Category:Winner Category:CTC 1 Category:CTC 4 Category:Finalist Category:Alumni Category:Honour Placements Category:Debuter Category:Charismatic Cupcakes Category:Merge Category:Returnee Category:Male Category:Teamless